Focus On Me
Release "Focus On Me" featuring soul singer Roy Ross was released on March 11th, 2016 with its parent album Head In The Clouds. It's the album's eighth track. On March 25th, the song was released as the album's third radio single being pushed to Pop Radio March 28th. It was noted by Hunter that the remix was not being pushed to radio but the album version is instead. Composition "Focus On Me" is a Pop and R&B song with Dance-Pop influences. The song is written in the key of Ab Minor with a tempo of 100 bpm. The song was originally recorded solo but when the song's engineer, 76-year-old Roy Ross's grandson Leon Ross, showed him the track Roy Ross wanted to make his own version. The song features clattering percussion and a chorus that features building synth sounds. Its the first song by Roy Ross to be released in 13 years. It's the first song by Callie Hunter (by order of track listing) to featuring Hunter using explicit lyrics. Remix A remix of the song was released on March 25th featuring alternative percussion, mixing, and lyrics. Awards & Nominations "Focus On Me" was nominated for Record Of The Year, Best Collaboration, and Best Remix at the 2017 Simmy Awards. The remix won Best Remix on the March 5th, 2017 Award ceremony giving Hunter her ninth win and Ross his 14th. Commercial Performance The week following the album's release "Focus On Me" was among the few standard edition songs not to chart on the Hot 100. The week following its release as a single, lofted by the release of a remix, the song entered the Hot 100 at #30 and entered various other charts. After just two weeks as a single, "Focus On Me" had accumulated more airplay, sales, and streaming than all other singles from Head In The Clouds except "Ridiculous." The song's gain came from its remix which boosted the song from #30 to #5 on the Hot 100, giving Callie Hunter two singles in the Top 10 along with "Ridiculous" at #8 that week and rose to #1 on the Streaming 25, hunter's first #1 on that chart. The song also rose on various other charts but is expected to slow quickly as the song had been pulled from radio so Hunter can focus (no pun intended) on her PRIZM WORLD TOUR. "Focus On Me" is notably Roy Ross's 28th Top 10 hit, and at 76 years old the oldest male artist to have a top 10 hit this decade. The week of April 14th, 2016 "Focus On Me" rose due to huge gains in streams from #5 to #1 on the Hot 100 becoming Callie Hunter's tenth song to top the chart. This marked the fourth consecutive album to spawn a #1 song by Hunter. "Focus On Me" also tied Hunter as the artist with the fifth most #1 songs and the third most of a female artist behind Kanary (13) and Mariah Jahah (20). Roy Ross became the oldest artist to top the chart this decade at 76 years old. He's now the fourth oldest overall and its his fourth #1 one song. The week of April 21st, 2016 "Focus On Me" fell to #2 as "Braveheart" by David Black (co-written by Hunter) spent another week at #1. But the song rose on the pop airplay chart to a new high and the Hot Dance/Club Songs chart. April 28th, "Focus On Me" fell 2-4 on the Hot 100 and with "Ridiculous" having left the Top 10 after 11 weeks, this extended her longest stay in the top 10 to 12 weeks. Overall the longest time spent consecutively in the Top 10 is by Kanary for 36 weeks. May 5th, the song fell 4-5, extending Hunter's longest top 10 stay to 13 weeks then again to 14 weeks on May 12th when the song fell 5-7. May 19th the song remained at #7, pushing Hunter's Top 10 stay to 15 weeks in total. The final week of May 2016, "Focus On Me" fell 7-14 on the Hot 100, however the song "On My Mind" rose to #10 continuing the Top Ten streak to 16 weeks. The first week of June the song fell 14-15. On June 9th, the song fell yet again 15-19.Because of the new chart rule enacted June 17th, "Focus On Me" tumbled 19-41 on the Hot 100. On June 24th, "Focus On Me" fell 41-77. In January 2017, the song was certified x2 platinum and was listed at #11 on the Year-End Hot 100 Chart.